Talk:L: Change the WorLd (film)
novel version Could someone make the novel version of L: Change the WorLd a separate article. Although they go by the same name, they both have different a storyline in some way. --RadicalEdward2 05:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) doneBeyond Lawliet Now a User! Beware the eyes and quirkyness! 23:04, March 8, 2011 (UTC) The movie was a shame. It CAN'T be compared to the original manga. Another Note is the same. No brain games, nothing. L's personal life wasn't interesting. And Beyond Birthday is just a "bad twin" of L. More original ideas, authors, more original. And what I dislike most is, overrating those two novels and the 3rd "movie". Because the first two are way better than LCTW. Without Kira, Death Note is not Death Note. And L is meaningless. But Light can manage without L. He has Near, Mello. What I mean is, Death Note is meaningful with Light. this is my opinion. 17:57, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Personally, I enjoyed them both. It's not supposed to be compared to the original Death Note because it's completely different. It's all completely different; I mean, all of the characters in the movies are doing things that they wouldn't do in the original series: L wrote his name in the Death Note (which he never thought of doing in the manga/anime, and personally, even if he did, I don't think he would have), Mogi is careless and gets killed (which is completely OOC when comparing it to the original Mogi), Misa doesn't snap when Light dies, Takada uses the Death Note to go on a killing spree. It's all completely different, so yeah, of course the movie and novel are completely different, because even the prequels to the last movie had the characters acting completely OOC. To be honest, I felt that the novel adaption of this movie was very well done, and many of the characters were in character, especially Matsuda. :StillAlive (talk) 18:02, February 8, 2014 (UTC) SPOILERS I loved the manga/anime and though the live action movies were okay. But, the last movie (L : change the worLd) hit my feels. When he brought near to wammy house, I actually began to cry. They paid so much attention at this part. In the anime, Near is constantly playing with toys, or doing puzzles. Wanna know why? Because L gave him probably one of his first toys, and now he does it in memory of L. And how he always twirls his hair? Well, before L left, he akwardly petted/rubbed his hair. So, he does it in memory in L. Honestly, I liked the ending to the manga/anime, and It was a good place where they killed L. But, I really liked how refreshing it was to see one of the most cherised characters of the franchies alive for a little longer. It was nice, seeing him beat out Kira, and seeing him taking care of those kids. I still like the original ending of the series, but it was nice to see a different ending without the wammy boys, or without Rem killing L. 06:03, July 1, 2016 (UTC)